Wolverine and the X-Men: Foresight
Wolverine and the X-Men: Foresight is a TV movie that served as the finale of Wolverine and the X-Men. Plot Situations are starting to intensify both in the future and in the present. Future X has been captured by the Sentinels and taken to Master Mold thanks to Marrow’s betrayal. He is shocked to see a re-built and higher-tech Cerebro and he forced to operate the duplicate, locating the last of the world’s remaining mutants. Meanwhile in the present, Wolverine is dealing with the abduction of Jean and the news that Senator Kelly has decided to launch the Sentinels at Genosha. He is certain the Emma is behind Jean’s disappearance but despite her denial he locks her up while he and the rest of the team focuses their efforts on stopping Kelly’s Sentinels from reaching Genosha where Magneto is sure to retaliate. What Wolverine doesn’t know is that it’s not Kelly that is launching the Sentinels, but Mystique using his form. The real Kelly is captured by Quicksilver and taken to Genosha under Magneto’s orders. Scott stays behind and releases Emma hoping she can locate Jean yet again. Once free she takes off without him to the Inner Circle’s mansion. There, in her White Queen form explains to the still amnesic Jean what the Phoenix force within her truly is. She tells her how the Phoenix needs to be released before it matures and is uncontrollable or all of the world will suffer. This has been the Inner Circle’s purpose for centuries, to look for the next telepath with the Phoenix force and set it free. At the Trask factory, the X-Men have arrived too late. The X-Jet goes down in the mass exodus as the Sentinels take off across the ocean to Genosha. Future Xavier is forced by the Sentinels to locate the world’s remaining mutants and once complete Col. Moss turns to kill him when Wolverine shows up to save the day! Flanked by four X-23’s they do major damage and take out the Sentinels before freeing Xavier who is relived to see his old friend. Wolverine proclaims he has found Master Mold’s location. Meanwhile in the present, the crux of events establishing the war is upon the X-Men who lay unconscious at the destroyed Sentinel factory after their attempt to stop the launch. At the Inner Circle mansion Jean is refusing to let Emma get to the Phoenix without talking to the Professor so Emma uses her own powers to overtake Jean’s mind. Inside her head, Emma and the five Cuckoos trick Jean into opening the barriers that are keeping the Phoenix force in. But Jean isn’t cooperating, she knows Scott is in trouble and can’t focus on the barriers. Emma decides to go and find Scott in order to subdue Jean. The Inner Circle questions her loyalty and reveals their new plan to control the Phoenix instead of releasing it. Startled by their hunger for power and change of plan, Emma leaves to find Scott. In her absences the group tries to locate the last of the barriers and capture the Phoenix without her. Emma finds the unconscious X-Men and rushes to Scott waking him up to say she knows where Jean is. Semi-conscious Wolverine sees them race off. But when they arrive back to stop the Inner Circle they are quickly overpowered by the Cuckoos own psychic force. On Genosha, Magneto magnetically overtakes the Sentinels that are destroying the Island. Wanda is stunned when he tells her to prepare for their war as he flies back to the Mainland with his new Sentinels. Magneto arrives with his Sentinels and begins his attack on the city. The X-Men try to control the Sentinels except for Wolverine who has followed Emma and Scott. In the future, Wolverine, Xavier and the rest of the future X-Men have found Master Mold and are fighting their way through the Sentinels to reach it. Marrow searches the Badlands for Polaris, seeking her help. The Sentinels are taking a hard hit on the team and it’s looking grim until Marrow and Polaris show up. But soon even their efforts aren’t helping. Back in the present the Cuckoos trick Jean into opening the last barrier to the Phoenix force in her mind as a powerless Emma and Scott look on. Emma pleads with her former teammates of the Inner Circle to release the Phoenix from the Cuckoos before it’s too late. The Circle reveals their grand plan to Scott who is stunned with disbelief when he hears that they had been hunting Jean even before the blast at the X-Mansion and that Emma has been working for them the whole time. Scott is devastated. The Cuckoos take off into the city to go after the Sentinels first and then the X-Men with the Inner Circle not far behind. Scott is enraged and cages Emma before he and Jean take off behind them to try and stop the Phoenix. Soon after they leave Wolverine arrives and releases Emma on her promise to stop the Phoenix. Wanda has followed her father to the mainland and finds Mystique at the Sentinel launch site. She tells her Magneto’s plan of war and they decide to fight alongside the X-Men to try and stop him. They join the battle against Magneto’s Sentinels when the Cuckoos arrive and easily take out the giant robots with their Phoenix force. They are about to devour the X-Men when Jean arrives to stop them, until Emma appears abruptly and intercepts the Cuckoos from colliding with Jean, and ensnaring the Phoenix. But she doesn’t have time to release the Phoenix force and it consumes her. With a brilliant explosion Emma is gone and worldwide devastation has been averted because of her sacrifice. Magneto returns to Genosha where Wanda turns around and banishes him. The X-Men return to the X-Mansion anxious to speak to Xavier in the future. He congratulates their heroic efforts and confirms that indeed the future is a different place. He then describes a new a demonic future where mutants roam the skies not Sentinels. An Age reigned by Apocalypse with help of Mister Sinister and Cyclops… Cast *Steve Blum as Wolverine *Richard Doyle as Senator Kelly *Jennifer Hale as Jean Grey *Kieren van Den Blink as Rogue *Kate Higgins as Scarlet Witch *Mark Hildreth as Quicksilver *Tom Kane as Magneto *Phil LaMarr as Bolivar Trask *Nolan North as Cyclops *Liam O'Brien as Nightcrawler *Tara Strong as Marrow *Fred Tatasciore as Beast *Kari Wahlgren as Emma Frost *Jim Ward as Professor X *Gwendoline Yeo as Domino and Mastermold *Liza Del Mundo as Polaris *Kevin Michael Richardson as Bishop *Tamara Bernier as Mystique *Clancy Brown as Mr. Sinister *Yuri Lowenthal as Iceman *Danielle Judovits as Shadowcat *Susan Dalian as Storm *Michael Ironside as Moss Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:TV movies Category:Animated